Finally Time
by ldsandctr
Summary: With the red star high in the sky. Zeno could not wait another day to see baby Yona.


**Finely Time**

It has been two mouths since the red star had brighten up the night sky. Most people never notice the red star that night, or if some did they did not know what it meant. Only one person knew the true meaning behind the red star, and he had been waiting for thousands of years for it to come. When he saw the red star that night he was bursting with happiness inside. His name is Zeno the yellow dragon warrior. Just one out of the four dragon warriors that servers the crimson dragon.

When the red star had pass; Zeno went to each of his dragon brothers to see how they were doing. One was being worship like a dragon should, but the other two dragons was being shun or hated by the villagers. Zeno could do little to help the two of his dragon brothers that was having a hard life, but he did what he can do to ease their pain a little.

As Zeno was traveling he was planning to wait for his master to grow older to see him again, but as the weeks turn into mouths it was hard to stay way. So, Zeno traveled to Kouka Kingdom. When Zeno was just outside of the kingdom looking down at it he said to himself "I have not set foot here since I left all those years ago. It looks different but it is still the same Kouka castle."

Zeno first went to the village that was just outside the castle walls. He wanted to hear what the villagers was saying about his master. The village has grown a lot since the time when King Hiryuu was alive. As he was walking around he heard some of the villagers talking about the new royal baby.

"I am so happy for the queen and Emperor."

"I heard that the child did not cry when it was born."

"I hear that the emperor does not want a lot of people close to the child."

"I know someone that works in the castle and that they saw the baby for just a moment. They say that the child's hair was red."

"That's weird there has never been someone with red hair for a very long time."

Even if it has been two months since the crimson dragon coming the people are still talking about the baby. Zeno try to get as much information about his master as possible, but there was just not a lot of it. He found out that the emperor and queen are not letting a lot of people near the baby. Zeno wanted to see if his master was fine and if he was in a good environment to live in. So, Zeno made plans to go at night and sneak into the castle to see his master for the first time in thousands of years. Zeno new Kouka castle like the back of his hand. Zeno new all the secret tunnels and passageways to get into the castle.

When night finely fell. It was a clear night with the stars and the moon shining brightly. When Zeno new that most of the people were sleeping away in their homes; he sneaked around the castle wall towards one of the tunnels where he knows one was at. When no one was around he opened the tunnel that will take him behind the castle walls.

As Zeno was going through one of the tunnels there where lots webs and bugs everywhere. It looks like no one has been down here for a long time. Zeno finely made it to the end of the tunnel. He then opened it up and got out. He looked around and saw that he was in the castle garden. Zeno also could not see anyone that was around. He saw that there was a lack of guards around the place.

He stayed in the dark places and out of people site when they walked by. "Now where could they put my master?" Zeno said quietly to himself. As he was about to get out of one of his hiding places he saw two guards come his way, so he hid again. As the two guards where walking by they were talking to each other.

"It is a quite night tonight. Did you check the east wing where the royal family is?"

"Yea all is fine there. Man, I am tired" said the other guard that was yawning.

As the two guards walked further away Zeno came out of hiding with a smile on, and said to himself "Zeno thanks you for help him to tell where his master is."

Then he went to the east wing of the castle, and on the way there Zeno was really getting annoyed with the lack of guards around. He did not like it that no one was here to protect his master if danger where to happen.

Zeno then started to look inside each room in the east wing to fine where his master was saying. He came to a door that had designs all around, and when he opened the door to look inside he saw a big bed with two people sleeping in it. They were the emperor and his queen sleeping. Then Zeno close the door softly. He then walked to the next room and open it to look inside.

The room was dress as a baby's room with a crib in the middle. A window was open and the moon was shining on the baby's bed. Zeno walked inside the room and close the door behind him. He just stud there too looked around the room, and then after he turns his eyes to the crib. There was movement from the crib but no noise.

Zeno was frozen where he stud. He could feel his dragons blood starting to boil. He could not believe that after all this time his master has come back. He had waited for this day. Zeno then started walking up to the baby's crib. With each step closer to the bed his dragons blood keeps boiling more. When Zeno made it to the bed he looked inside and saw a little baby with lots of red hair looking up at him.

Then a voice inside of him that he had not heard from years ago when Hiryuu was alive. His dragons blood starting to boil raptly all over his body, and at the same time the voice said inside of him **"Warriors of the four dragons! From this day forward you will act as our avatars. We have granted our powers so you my protect the crimson dragon it is your duty to defend him with your lives and never betray him."**

Zeno had a hard time standing up straight when his blood was boiling all over his body. He had to hold on to the crib, and try not to make a sound. Then it was finely over he looked at the baby who was still looking at him this whole time.

Zeno then said with a smile to the baby "That was the sing that you are our master little one. I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

Even if the baby did not know what Zeno was saying; it just then started smiling at him like it understood what was going on. The baby kept looking at Zeno with the big smile on, and then held up both arms towards Zeno signaling that it wanted to be picked up. Zeno reach in to pick the baby up and held it in his arm. When the baby was nestled comfortably in his arms without looking away from each other.

"My master is a girl. I was not expecting that. Well a boy or girl I am your yellow dragon warrior. I will always be your shield so no harm my come to you" said Zeno who was smiling down at the little baby in his arms.

The baby gave a little laugh and started to play with the gold medallion that was hanging around Zeno neck. Zeno did not say anything he just stud there watching the baby play. After for a while Zeno started to feel tears coming down his face. The baby stopped playing with the medallion and looked back up at Zeno.

"Zeno is not sad little miss. Thesis are tears of joy because I thought that you have forgetting about me over the years."

The tears caped coming down Zeno face. He tightens his arms around the baby a little more. The baby still was not looking away from Zeno and took one of her little hands to touch his face. Like the baby wanted to wipe away the tears. Zeno took a hand and wipe them away when still holding the baby with one arm.

"I am not the only one that will be happy for your return. Zeno dragon brothers will also be happy to meet you but it will have to wait when you are older."

Zeno was watching the baby going back to sleep. He then walked to a chair that was nearby and sat in it awhile still holding the baby. He just sat there not taking his eyes off the baby for a moment, and started to mesmerize ever little detail of the baby.

The night grow on and Zeno did hear the guards outside the room walking around but they never come into the room. When dawn was approaching Zeno got up and walked back to the crib without waking the baby up.

Zeno said in a quiet voice without waking the baby "Little miss it is time for Zeno to go, but I will always be nearby and protect you from the shadows. Until the time the four dragon warriors come together again. Well little miss make sure you have a fun childhood because I can feel that dark time will come when you are older. Stay out of trouble and stay healthy. Eat all your food so you will grow up to be strong."

Zeno then quietly put his master back inside the crib without walking her up. He then tucked her in. "Sleep well little miss. I am so happy that you came back to your dragons."

Zeno then quietly walked out of the room and when he saw no one around he made his way back to the tunnel. Zeno was mad that there were no guards standing outside his master's room. "Anyone can come into the castle and harm the miss with the lack of guards around. Well Zeno will be nearby and he can make sure that no unwanted guest gets inside the castle" said Zeno to himself as he was nearing the tunnel that will take him outside of the castle.

When he made sure that no one was around he open the tunnel up and started to make his way out. When he made it outside of the castle walls the sun was just coming up over the horizon. He then started making his way back to the village to get some breakfast all the while with a big grinned on his face that would not go away. He could not wait for the time to start serving the little miss as her dragon, but he will just have to wait a little bit more years until that the time comes.

"Zeno is good at waiting."

 **Well What do you think about it? Please comment and review. Thank for reading.**


End file.
